Beyond the Limit
by Dark Angel Kaos
Summary: Life is normally boring without associations but with lovers, friends and really close family life becomes one big party! Join twelve boys as they try to make their lives even more exciting by exploring life to its fullest, no restrictions!


Title: Beyond the Limit

Author: Dark Angel Kaos

Fandoms: Naruto, -Man, Kyou Kara Maou, Digimon

Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto (SasuNaru), Kyuubi x Itachi x Kyuubi (KyuuItaKyuu), Allen x Kanda (AreKan), Tyki x Lavi (Lucky), Yuuri x Wolfram (YuuRam), Shinou x Murata, Taichi [Tai] x Yamato [Matt] (Taito).

Rating: MA

Warnings: Shonen ai, language, OOCness, violence in a way

Genre: General, AU, humor, romance, school life

Disclaimer: None of the animes mentioned above in the third heading belongs to me…I wish they did though….

Summery: Life is normally boring without associations but with lovers, friends and really close family life becomes one big party! Join twelve boys as they try to make their lives even more exciting by exploring life to its fullest, no restrictions!

A/N: this was gonna be a triple threat fanfic but I decided to add in a little Digimon: Taito in the mix! So now it's a quadruple threat! Also this story so far has no set plot line so um yeah I'm just winging it! I decided to write what comes to mind and make it funny! Let's see, how can I come up with a funny situation using ten hormonal teenage boys and two men….hmmmm, don't know, so far but something must have come to mind, I mean I'm posting this aren't I? Hehehehe I hope ya'll enjoy reading my crazy contraption! Beta' by the awe-inspiring Kinatsurune! R&R!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 – So…is this fate?

In a room a figure slept, his snoring echoed throughout the small space. He tossed and turned about in the bed as the rays from the sun peeked in from his open window, a futile attempt to blind him awake. In an attempt to hide from the offensive glare of the sun, he pulled the cover over his head, completely hiding the messy blond spikes that stuck out in odd angles.

Suddenly his alarm clock rang. He jumped up as the annoying sound ricochet throughout his messy room. Groggily, he mumbled.

"Damn what time is it?"

Bright azure eyes opened to glare angrily at the poor innocent alarm clock, only to widen at the sticky note attached to it.

'Meet teme: 9:00! Big bro and cuz: 10:15!'

"Shit! I almost forgot!" he yelled, running to the bathroom clad in nothing but his orange spiral patterned boxers. "Shoot! Man, I'm gonna be late!"

Just as he was about to rush out his room, the door opened revealing a kind looking man with his dark brown hair caught in a high ponytail. His chocolate brown eyes narrowed when he took in the state of his charge's room.

"Ah Iruka?" the blond blinked. "I thought you'd be gone by now."

Iruka shook his head with a sigh.

"Naruto, as I told you yesterday and _everyday_! I. Am. Not going on a vacation, so stop looking so surprised when you see me. Your parents left you in my care, therefore I will not leave you by yourself," he smiled at Naruto's disappointed expression. "Also, clean your room. It's a wonder how Sasuke-kun can stand coming in there without being disgusted."

"Hey, he's screwing me, so what would he care what my room looks like?" was what he wanted to say. Instead he replied,

"The teme is disgusted, but when he's with me I don't let his mind stay too long on the state of my room. The method I use gets the job done," he turned to leave.

Iruka snorted at that.

"Naruto," he warned, "what have I told you about sleeping around? I swear your parents are going soft on you."

Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"Huh? Sleeping around? The only teme I've ever slept with and am still sleeping with is Sasuke," he defended his pride: he wasn't just some cheap whore, damn it! "Speaking of the teme, I need to hurry! He's coming back from that trip with Itachi today and I'm late."

He pushed past Iruka to hurry to the bathroom but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm.

"What time is the flight coming in?" Iruka asked.

"Nine, why?" Naruto replied. "Don't bother to answer, I know I'm late." He tried to break out of Iruka's iron grasp, "c'mon 'ruka let go!"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled. "After ten, the teme's gonna nag me to death!"

Iruka just sighed.

"You read the clock up side down again didn't you?" he scolded. "It's not even eight yet!"

Naruto blinked, twice.

"So I'm early then…"

"Yes Naruto."

Iruka was tired: dealing with Naruto always did that to him, but at least he's never bored with him around. He smiled. _'Naruto really is like the sun – a big ball of energy.'_

He released Naruto's hand and gently patted his head.

"At least have some breakfast, it's just twenty five to eight," he said walking towards the steps that led downstairs. "If you finish eating and getting ready by eight fifteen, I'm sure you'll reach the airport by nine."

Naruto nodded.

"I guess you're right."

He chuckled to himself as he heard Iruka mutter something about him always being right.

"Oh," he added as something else came up in his mind, "my bro's coming back from Germany today too. Plus one of my cuz's coming to stay with him you know, to learn a bit about Japan because he'll be attending a college here."

"Looks like you have a big day ahead of you," Iruka smiled. "So what do you want for breakfast?"

Naruto chuckled and gave Iruka a foxy grin.

"Do you even have to ask? I want ramen."

~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~

"Mom, I'm leaving!" a voice from the front door yelled.

"Its mama Yuu-chan, and where are you going so early?" a cheery looking woman hurried out towards the boy. "Isn't Ken-chan's flight at ten fifteen? It's just eight thirty."

The boy sighed at the obvious fact. _'Yeah it isn't my fault that I don't have a girlfriend to occupy my time…'_

"Its okay mom, I'm gonna stop by the arcade on my way to the airport and buy some time," he replied with a wave of his hands.

His mother seemed to buy it as she let it go but gave him an understanding look.

"Ah Yuu-chan, my poor baby!" she wailed. "So young and still with no one to love!"

His face burned red.

"Mom!" he protested. _'There she goes again…as if I'm not already depressed about it!'_

"Don't worry Yuu-chan, you'll find someone someday," she continued, completely unaware of his flustered state, "darling Sho-chan is already on his own, living with his handsome lover! Ah I miss him but I'm glad he's happy!"

A frown crossed Yuuri's face at he remembered his older brother. _'Stupid Shori, it's his fault mom is always on my case!'_ It wasn't like he wanted to be alone, god knew he tried getting a girl's attention – he was the captain of his High School Baseball team and all – and yet everyone he asked out always turned him down. He was even tempted to follow his friend's footsteps – 'A_t least Murata is happy with Shinou' – _and if he recalled, some – well most – of his relatives and friends were happily together with, you guessed it: the same sex.

"Mom, stop already! I'm going to be fine, so I'll see you later with Murata and Shinou."

He ran out the door before his mom could nag him more by using Murata and Shinou as another example for him to hook up with a boy.

'_Stupid parents butting into their kid's life!'_ he sighed…it wasn't like he had much of a social life to begin with…

~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~

*Ring*

A pale hand shot out from under the covers to turn off the alarm. When it was off the hand retreated under the dark blue sheets.

*Ri-*

Before the alarm clock could complete its ring it was already across the room in a broken heap. Now that it was obvious it wouldn't ring again the hand retreated once more. There was silence for a while until the door to the room burst open and a guy with spiky untamed brown hair barged in.

"Kanda! Oi Kanda! Get up! You have to get ready, isn't Allen coming to…day?" the guy gulped the last part when he saw the blade of a Katana under his neck. "Heh heh heh um…ah not having a good morning?"

He squeaked when he saw the glare Kanda shot him. One that plainly screamed, 'I'm gonna freaking kill you, moron!' Not wanting to be done in by his little brother he kept his mouth shut – which was really hard for him to do – hoping that Kanda would get the hint and not snap.

"Daisya," Kanda growled. His voice low and dangerous, as the glint in his dark brown eyes became more prominent.

Daisya gulped. "Yes…Kanda?" he asked warily as the blade inched closer to his poor neck.

"Shut the hell up and get lost!"

Before Daisya was even aware of what happened he was standing outside with the door slammed shut in his face. He sighed. _'At least he's in a partial good mood or else I'd be out cold by now…it's a wonder how that brat Allen could tame him.'_ With another sigh he made his way down the hall but stopped when someone called his name.

"Ah Teidoll, Kanda's a little cranky so I'd wait a bit before bothering him," he said to the old man that called to him.

"Yuu-kun is at that age isn't he," Teidoll sighed dramatically. "I guess he wants to still keep Allen-kun as a secret!"

'_What secret? Kanda introduce us the minute the brat asked him out,'_ Daisya thought. _'Kanda's just tired or annoyed…probably both…'_

Teidoll – who was unaware of Daisya's thoughts – kept on rambling on how shy Yuu-kun was acting and that he was sure Yuu-kun would sneak out and meet Allen-kun behind their backs because he was that shy. Daisya just shook his head at Teidoll's romanticizing because he knew Kanda was nothing like that. Kanda was anything but shy but hey what did he know? He shrugged and walked off: after all he had his summer job to go to.

"I have to head out now, I'll see you later for dinner," he said over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

"See you later!" Teidoll waved with a smile.

When Daisya was no where to be seen he turned his attention to his other son's door. _'Ah Yuu-kun you're in the springtime of youth! All the more for me to pry!'_ He hurried to the front of the recently closed door attempting to push it open, but it was locked – no surprise there – that didn't stop him though. He reached in to the pocket of his gray shirt pulling out a set of keys. A smile crossed his lips as he took up the key to Kanda's room. He – as quietly as he could – pushed the key into the keyhole and opened the door.

The smile on his face widened as he stepped into the room as silently as he could. He wanted to make sure Kanda was still in his room and not sneaking off like a normal teenager would to see their boyfriend. A sense of giddiness overwhelmed him as he made his way in. It wasn't as if he would mind if Kanda ran off, heck he'd have something to tease him about. But that was just it; he wanted Kanda to sneak out so that he could tease him. Since Allen lived in England he didn't have that much teasing material: he couldn't even eavesdrop on their calls!

Call it weird or call it crazy Teidoll wouldn't mind. All he cared about now was that he would be proving his theory of teenagers' right and that with Kanda out for a while he could sneak around looking for anything that he'd miss the last time he was there. He almost chuckled when he saw Kanda's journal on the ground. What luck! He was about to take it up when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What are you doing?"

Teidoll froze. _'Yuu-kun is still here?'_ he stood up, turning to face his youngest son.

"Ah Yuu-kun, what are you still doing here?" he asked, not one bit fazed at getting caught sneaking around his son's room.

Kanda gave him a look that plainly yelled 'are you an idiot or what?'

"Why wouldn't I be here?" he asked, sitting up on his bed with his arms across his chest. "It's my room," he put his hand up to stop Teidoll from saying anything, "and before you go into your preposterous theories about teenagers sneaking out to meet their lovers, I don't do that! Get it in your weird ass skull that if I leave to go meet that moyashi I'll tell you! I don't sneak around, got that?"

"You're no fun," Teidoll pouted.

"Che."

There was silence for a while before Teidoll broke it; he wasn't one who could keep quiet for long when Kanda was present.

"Ah Yuu-kun aren't you going to meet Allen-kun at the airport?" he looked at his watch when he saw what remained of the alarm clock._ 'Ah I'm going to have to buy a new one…'_ "His flight is coming in at nine thirty, right? It's almost nine: shouldn't you get ready?"

Kanda gave him the most annoyed look he could muster in his state. With his raven hair loose and the type of clothes he wore – it'd look more along the lines of cute than pissed off.

"That stupid moyashi kept me up all night with his yapping," he growled. "I barely got a wink of sleep and you expect me to go to the stupid airport to go pick up that moron who had me up till four in the damn morning?"

Teidoll nodded.

"Yep, that's what I'm saying."

"You must be joking," Kanda snorted then snuggle into his bed. "I'm going back to sleep."

Teidoll shook his head at how Kanda was behaving. _'Why does Yuu-kun have to be like this,'_ his head hung low at the thought. Then, as if shocked by lightning, his head zipped back up and both his hands balled into a tight fist. _'Why couldn't Yuu-kun be a normal teenager who gets embarrassed easily? A person who will keep secrets and sneak out in the night! Oh where have I gone wrong in raising him!'_ While he was having a mental rush about Kanda's behavior being unlike a 'normal' teen and the likes – _the guy really needed to get a new hobby _– Kanda was contemplating whether he should go to the airport or not.

It wasn't like he cared if the moyashi got angry with him for not showing up or anything, hell he could break up with him if he wanted. _'But that idiot won't let that happen…and if it did he'd be even more annoying and persistent than he is now…'_ He didn't really care either way, but he remembered that he had made a promise to his cousin.

"Tch."

"Yuu-kun?" Teidoll asked as he trailed Kanda's movement to the front of his closet.

Kanda pulled out a shirt and a matching pair pants and threw them on the bed. He then grabbed up his necessary toiletries and proceeded to head out the door, leaving a bewildered Teidoll behind.

"Hmm, I wonder what got him to change his mind."

~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~

"Taichi! Are you finished?" a female voice called. "Yamato's here."

The brunette called Taichi looked up from around his computer desk.

"I'm coming Hikari!" he yelled back. "Be down in a sec!"

He turned back to the screen, his chocolate brown eyes scanning the last IM he received:

'**Allen will be there round 9:30, after your picnic thing go pick him up because I don't think that lover of his will. Lavi and I will be there by 10:45 though.'**

'_Man that early, I'll barely have time to ravish Matt.'_

'**Ok will do, by the way is he staying with you or me?'** he typed.

The reply came instantly:

'**With his lover.'**

"Then why the hell doesn't his lover pick him up!" he yelled in his room. Realizing that his cousin couldn't hear him, he typed it instead:

'**Then why the hell doesn't he pick him up!'**

'**You know how Kanda is.' **was the reply.

Taichi sighed, well that was reason enough. Kanda was someone who you didn't mess with. It was a miracle how his other cousin – Allen – could tame him._ 'That must be love. I mean seriously, I wouldn't bother with chasing after someone who's that difficult.'_ Seeing that he had no choice he typed:

'**Damn it, ok I'll go, should I wait on you too?'**

'**If you want to.'**was his cousin's reply.

'**Yeah we'll wait, see you later Matt's here.'**

'**Sure see you.'**

He signed out and shut down the computer then rushed towards his bed to grab his backpack, checking it once more to see if he had packed everything he would need for his regular morning picnic with his beloved Matt. This was a morning routine he never minded doing, not only did he get to spend time with his beautiful lover every morning he got to eat the food his lover made. Talk about lucky!

A peculiar smile then crossed his lips. _'I wonder if he'll let me do it today.'_ The smile widened when he imagined Matt naked and blushing on his bed, pleading for him to hurry up and take him. He could feel himself hardening from the mental image alone.

"Tai!"

That snapped him out of his daze: throwing his backpack over his shoulders, he ran for the door.

"I'm coming!"

He ran down the hall, careful not to bump into his mother who came up to get him.

"Later mom!" he called over his shoulders.

She smiled and waved goodbye. _'He's always in such a hurry when it comes to Yamato.'_ A content smile crossed her lips: she was glad that her children were happy and in love. _'Cute little Yamato with our boy Taichi while Yamato's younger brother Takeru is with our baby Hikari.'_ She couldn't have seen a better match up for her children than the Ishida brothers. Sure she just paired her son with another boy but she couldn't see a better match for him than Matt.

"Hmm, I'll need to prepare since we're going to have guests."

~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Naruto ran as fast as he could to the gate that Sasuke would be arriving at, his back length blond hair flowing behind him like a cape. _'Shoot I'm so freaking late it isn't even funny.'_ He couldn't believe it. How could stopping at Ichiraku and eating a few bowls of ramen – *cough* six, seven? Hey who was counting – make him this late? Sure he had a bowl of ramen for breakfast – yes one bowl – so his appetite wasn't satisfied. Therefore when he happened to pass Ichiraku which happened to be on the way to the airport he couldn't resist. Now it was nine twenty five and he was really _really_ late!

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" he made a left turn towards gate 3A. The gate that Sasuke should be waiting at _'for twenty five damn minutes…shit'_ his mind supplied. "He's gonna nag me for sure!"

He slowed his steps and took a breath as he arrived at the exit gate. Once he recovered his runaway breath, he looked around trying to spot a glimpse of that familiar duck butt raven hair but the only persons he saw were two guys and though both had raven hair – one was longer and in a pony tail while the other's slightly spiky hair fell around his neck – they weren't Sasuke.

'_That long hair guy is really pretty…'_ he found himself thinking when he glanced in the guy's direction. _'That other guy though, he seems familiar…have I met him before?'_

When his eyes met the shorter haired raven he saw him blush and then turn his head away. _'Doubt it…what a weird guy…' _he thought. _'Blushing like that, he must be a virgin.'_

If he had time he'd go have some fun with the guy – probably tease him a bit – but as it was now, Sasuke might have left and if that was the case he was in deep shit. He sighed. _'Now I'll have to take the train to his house…damn how am I going to deal with him now? He's like a bitchy PMS-ing asshole when he's moody.'_ This wasn't something he was looking forward to. With another sigh he turned to leave, that was until he heard someone calling his name.

He stopped in his tracks at the voice. Turning around he was met with an eyeful of hot raven spiky haired goodness. _'Sasuke!'_ He was beyond happy to see him and that he didn't actually leave. Now he would just apologize for being late and then maybe just maybe – if god was kind enough – Sasuke wouldn't be annoyed with him for being late.

"Sasuke!" he yelled running towards the raven.

Sasuke smiled at the enthusiasm in his little blonde's voice and his smile only widened when he got a handful of said blond. He ran his hand through the blond tresses that was caught in a pony tail at the base of his neck.

"Your hair got longer," he noted.

Naruto smiled at the tone Sasuke used. _'He's not annoyed or anything…that's a good sign! Time to go in and apologize.'_

"Um…Sasuke…" he began as he pulled away from Sasuke's embrace. "About being late–"

A pale manicured index finger was placed on his lips, silencing him.

"I'm sorry for making you wait. I had no idea the flight would arrive this late," Sasuke interrupted. "You must have been waiting out here for a while, haven't you? To make up for making you wait, I'll treat you to anything you want, okay?"

Naruto blinked twice…thrice…_'Ehh? The flight was late…? That's means I wasn't?'_ He turned away from Sasuke, his right hand making a fist while tears of happiness streamed down his cheeks. _'Arigatou kami-sama'_

"Naruto?"

At the worry in Sasuke's voice Naruto turned back to face him, his expression now sly.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-teme you had me waiting for a long time you know," he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's right hand and snuggled closer to him. "So you owe me big," he purred.

Sasuke mentally sighed in relief: he was sure Naruto would be mad at him for making him wait for that long but it seemed he was taking it well. It was a good thing he hurried away from his brother and caught Naruto before he left or else he would have been in for it. He rested his right hand on Naruto's cheek, smiling when he saw the blush that covered his face.

"I'll pay you back, with interest of course," his face pressed closer.

"Sasuke, not here…" Naruto protested but his complaints were weak. "People are watching."

"I don't care let them watch," Sasuke growled softly, his lips inching closer to the plump ones of his lover. "Just ignore them."

He was so close to claiming those sinful lips when a voice called to him.

"Sasuke? Sasuke is that you?"

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to kill the person who dared to interrupt him when he was in an intimate mood and by the low growl he heard Naruto made, he was sure Naruto felt the same. He raised his head to glare bloody murder at the person who called to him. Charcoal met charcoal, the former blinked.

"Yuuri?" to think he'd actually run into someone he knew.

"Yep," Yuuri smiled, he blushed as saw how intimate Sasuke was being with the blond. "I didn't want to interrupt but I guess I did, huh…?"

_'Yeah you did,'_ Naruto thought annoyed, but he didn't dare say that out loud. He didn't want the boy to feel too awful. Too bad Sasuke didn't share his sentiment.

"Yeah you did," Sasuke replied, just as annoyed as he had been before.

"Sasuke, I see you're still the same," another person joined the group.

Naruto turned to face the newcomer and saw that it was the beautiful long haired raven he saw before. _'Wow he's more beautiful up close…and Sasuke knows these people? Man and here I though Sasuke was an anti-social humbug.'_

Sasuke turned to acknowledge the newcomer.

"Kanda?" Wow, was this a run–into–people–you–know day or something?

Naruto though was confused as to who the hell those people were. Sure he heard their names and stuff but he still didn't know their connection to Sasuke. Not to mention they called him by his first name and not Uchiha-san or something formal like that meaning they must be _really_ familiar with _his_ Sasuke…

"Hey Sasuke who are these people?" he asked in a tone that said 'if they are your past lovers I swear to god I'll kill them and then you.'

Sasuke sensed the threat in Naruto's voice and shook his head; he knew what his blond was thinking. It was just typical Naruto. _'How can they be past lovers when I've only been chasing after you all these years?'_

"Calm down Naruto, they aren't a threat to you," he placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips, making his blush. "This is my cousin Shibuya Yuuri," he pointed to Yuuri who waved shyly, "and this is one of my old friends Kanda Yuu." Kanda only nodded.

"Ah, the virgin is Sasuke's cousin and the beautiful guy is Sasuke's friend," Naruto nodded to himself, finally understanding the situation. He didn't even notice that he just said all of that out loud.

Yuuri blushed beet red. _'Virgin? How did he know…?'_

Kanda however was really pissed off. _'He called me beautiful?'_

"Dobe, you know you just said that out loud right?" Sasuke snickered.

Naruto flushed crimson.

"Don't call me that teme!" his blush darkened. "And I'm so sorry Yuuri, Yuu."

"It's Kanda."

"Huh?" Naruto turned his confuse gaze towards where Kanda stood.

Kanda shook his head, willing away his urge to kill the blond before him. After all Sasuke wouldn't appreciate that…nope not one bit.

"Call me Kanda," he clarified.

"Oh…ok I guess," Naruto didn't understand, wasn't it customary to call people by their first name? Or maybe he was being over friendly after all they did just meet.

Sasuke sensed his discomfort and decided to put him at ease.

"Dobe don't fret over it, Kanda doesn't like being called by his first name that's all," he said as his hands threaded through soft blond spikes.

"I wasn't fretting over anything," Naruto pouted, he turned to face the two boys before him and flashed them his winning smile. "How rude of me I didn't introduce my self. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this here teme," he pointed at Sasuke "lover."

Like before Kanda just nodded.

"Nice to meet you Uzumaki-san," Yuuri replied with a smile of his own.

"You can call me Naruto you know, you too Kanda," Naruto said with a cute pout.

"Um…okay Naruto," Yuuri replied, the pout was really getting to him. Naruto was just too cute. _'No wonder Sasuke's with him…'_

"Ah, now that everyone's acquainted with each other we can wait together," Naruto pumped his fist up in the air. "You two are waiting for someone, right?"

"Yeah, my friend's coming back today," Yuuri replied.

"What about you Kanda?" Naruto prodded as Kanda didn't offer a reply.

"He's here," was Kanda's reply his dark brown eyes focused on a tall white haired gentleman walking dejectedly.

"Someone from the nine thirty flight?" Naruto wondered as he checked his watch. _'Nine thirty flight my ass. It's almost ten; don't these people know how to land a plan on time?'_

He followed Kanda's gaze and saw a young man with snowy white hair. The person seemed to not have noticed them standing there or anyone for that matter: he just continued walking as if he was some sort of a zombie.

"Weird guy," he muttered out loud.

Kanda tch'd then made his way towards the white haired youth.

"Oi moyashi!" he yelled. At the sound of his voice the white haired guy looked up. "Stop looking like you're dead and hurry the fuck up!"

The guy didn't seem to mind that Kanda just yelled after him: in fact he looked really happy. His gray eyes lit up and instantly watered. _'Kanda…he came to pick me up!'_

"Kanda!" he wailed as he ran towards the long haired raven.

Kanda tch'd and waited for him to get closer. He spread his arms akimbo as an invitation to the taller teen and this made the teen speed up. They were inches apart…centimeters…the albino was about to get his hug when…

***Pow***

Kanda punched him in the face; he fell flat on his butt rubbing the bruise on his right cheek.

"Ow Kanda, what kind of greeting is that?" he whined, his cheek really hurt damn it!

Instead of a reply he felt an assault of kicks raining down on his torso. Kanda then stooped down once he was through with his kicks and grabbed him up by the collar of his white – now dirty – shirt.

"You stupid idiotic moyashi!" his voice was low and dangerous: the albino gulped at the tone "You had me up till four in the fucking morning with your non stop yapping about where the shit you were on that stupid plane, and you expect me to come here at nine to pick you up? Are you fucking crazy? I swear to fuck if you keep me from my sleep one more time a fist to the face and a few kicks aren't the only things you'll get."

Naruto looked awed at Kanda's raging temper just as much as he was impressed with the white haired foreigner's flawless Japanese. _'Shit…Sasuke knows some violent people.'_ Yuuri too was thinking along the same lines and felt really bad for the guy on the end of Kanda's wrath. _'That guy looks familiar though…'_

After Kanda's tirade of threats any sane person would be too scared stiff to move or even say anything but this white haired boy actually chuckled and called Kanda's reaction 'cute.' He even raised his gloved left hand to touch Kanda's left cheek and placed a lingering kiss on his lips – now that was something no sane person would do. But alas it seemed this guy was not what you would call 'sane.'

When Yuuri saw the white haired guy's left hand, recognition finally sunk in. _'Man he looks so different I would never have guessed it was him!'_

"Allen? Allen Walker?" he called out towards the white haired guy who just got a punch to his head from Kanda for kissing him in public.

The white haired guy – Allen – looked towards Yuuri, gray eyes widened in shock.

"Holy shit Yuuri, is that you?" Allen yelled in perfect English – his native language it seemed – he jumped to his feet and helped Kanda up. "Long time no see, so how've you been?"

"Been great," Yuuri replied in English. "But you know Allen we could speak in Japanese. Naruto seems to want to know what we are saying." He chuckled when he saw Naruto's confused look.

Allen turned to see who this Naruto person was. He gave a pleased whistle at what he saw.

"Nice blonde cutie," the minute the words left his mouth he yelped in pain as his right hand was wrung by a pissed off Sasuke.

"The idiot's mine," Sasuke growled in clear English.

Allen's ears perked up at the voice. _'It seems the blond has a boyfriend,'_ he smirked.

"Ah a jealous boyfriend," he taunted in English. "Hmm the possessive type too: I lucked out."

"Watch what you're saying, brat," Sasuke was really close to snapping Allen's right arm out of its socket. "So you wanna run that by me again?"

Allen chuckled.

"Heh, the _absolute_ possessive type. Though I didn't think you'd have hearing problems," he continued to taunt Sasuke.

"Um Allen…it would be best if you stop taunting Sasuke," Yuuri tried to stop the bloodbath he was sure was going to happen while Naruto stood in confusion at what was going on. Kanda however crossed his arms across his chest watching how Sasuke would deal with him.

"Oi Kanda, can I kill him?" Sasuke asked.

Kanda shrugged and walked over to the confused Naruto whose ears perked at the mention of the word kill. Even he knew a few words in English.

"Be my guest, Sasuke."

Allen's eyes widened at what Kanda said. _'What the hell? No freaking way-he barely-and he call-grrr that bastard!'_

"You!" he pointed at Sasuke. His finger jabbing at the hard muscular chest. "What is your relation to _my_ Kanda!"

Sasuke smirked when he realized he had struck a nerve with the brat.

"Wouldn't you like to know," was all he said before he walked off in the direction to where Naruto – and coincidently Kanda – stood.

"Why you!" Allen was about to launch at Sasuke but Yuuri caught him just in time.

"Calm down Allen," Yuuri said – no longer speaking English – "geez not only has your appearance changed, but your personality turned perverse in the three years I haven't seen you."

A smirk crossed Allen's lips.

"Being in love does that to you." he replied with a shrug. "I've become a changed man ever since I met Kanda."

Yuuri smiled sadly. _'Love huh?'_ he was about to say something to Allen but Naruto's voice interrupted him.

"Hey you – Allen was it? – are you Kanda's lover?" he asked. Yuuri was surprised to see that Naruto was right in front of Allen. "And how do you know Yuuri?"

Allen chuckled.

"Filled with questions, eh blondie?" he said in a seductive voice.

But it seemed Naruto wasn't affected by it.

"You can call me Naruto," he replied. "Uzumaki Naruto. And answer my question."

Allen smiled despite himself.

"You're an inquisitive little one, aren't you blondie?" he smirked when Naruto's face reddened in anger at the name he called him.

"The name's Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto, got it!" Naruto yelled as his cheeks puffed out childishly "Call me that name again and I'll break your jaw old man."

Allen chuckled even though he could tell that the blond – okay, Naruto – was serious.

"Ok I get it, Naruto," he replied with a perfect gentlemanly bow, taking Naruto's right hand in his. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Allen Walker, Yuu Kanda's lover and Yuuri Shibuya's penpal."

Naruto seemed to accept that as a greeting as he smiled. Sasuke however wanted to pry their hands away from each other but Yuuri held him back.

"Nice ta meet ya!" Naruto replied, shaking Allen's hand. "So you're Kanda's lover huh?" he looked at Kanda expectantly. "I guess he's the type to go for older people." He shrugged.

Kanda gave him a weird look.

"What are you talking about?" he snorted. "The moyashi's seventeen."

Naruto's facial expression went blank. He opened his mouth and closed it, then opened it again but no sound came out. He then cleared his throat and spoke.

"Allen is seventeen? Wait a minute how old are you Kanda?" he managed to ask giving Kanda an indescribable look.

"Nineteen," Kanda replied without missing a beat. He was about to say something else when Naruto began to rant, pointing at Allen.

"It isn't far!" Naruto yelled. "Kanda is older so I accept that it's different in his case, but you!" he poked Allen who looked completely surprised at the change in moods. "You're younger than me! So why are you so tall! You're taller than me and I'm older!"

Allen gave a sigh of relief. _'I swore he was going to go into the age difference thing, but its one year not much! I'm going to eighteen this year!'_

Sasuke however took it as his cue to join in.

"If it makes you feel any better dobe, everyone is taller than you," he smirked when he felt those enraged azure orbs burning into his back. "Just deal with it."

"Why you teme!" Naruto began wanting nothing more than to strangle the asshole but he was interrupted by a new set of voices.

"Huh what's this? Kanda is actually here?" the voice sounded genuinely surprised. "Damn that sadist, I bet he already knew Kanda was gonna show up and he still asked me to come pick up Allen."

Naruto paused in his mid rant to stare at the newcomers: Taichi the over energetic brunette with brown eyes and his lover, the ever cool blond Yamato who had beautiful sapphire eyes that rivaled his. His eyes brightened when he saw them.

"Matt! Tai!" he ran over to them. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Hey Naruto what's up?" Taichi gave him a bright smile. "Hmm and what do we have here? Sasuke, Yuuri, nice ta see ya'll too."

Yamato nodded coolly in greeting.

"Wait a sec you all know each other?" Naruto asked. It seemed like all his friends were connected in some way.

"Yeah," Taichi replied. "Allen here is my crazy little cuz and Yuuri used to attend the same middle school Matt and I attend. Plus I know Kanda from my cuz."

"Ah Taichi, you and Yamato know my cousin Sasuke and Naruto?" Yuuri asked.

"Yep, we all went to the same high school," Taichi replied.

"How weird is this?" Naruto asked.

"Real weird," Yamato replied.

Yuuri shook his head at the strange coincidence. He was about to voice his opinion about the matter when he finally noticed something – everyone was paired off. He was surrounded by a bunch of couples. _'Man my cuz and Naruto are together…Allen and Kanda are together…Taichi and Yamato are together! Seriously? Do I need a constant reminder that I'm alone!'_ he felt horrible. He seriously felt uncomfortable around this bunch of lovebirds. _'Murata hurry up and get here!'_

They spent their time talking – well except for Sasuke and Kanda who seemed to barely say anything (this made Naruto see why they were friends) – while they waited on who was to arrive and before they knew it the ten fifteen flight disembarked. After talking they found out that each of them were waiting on a family member or friend.

The ten fifteen flight came in with less people than the previous and eventually only three persons remained; two blonds and a raven with large circular glasses. The taller blond and the raven were making out while the shorter blond scoffed in annoyance.

"Will you two stop that," he huffed. "I hate PDAs."

The raven chuckled once his lips were free from those of his blue eyed lover.

"We just do this to annoy you, you know," he adjusted his glasses: they gave him a mysterious look when a stream of light would hit the lens, blocking his black eyes from view. The younger blond snorted and was about to add a snide comment when Naruto called out to them.

"Shin nii-chan! Wolf! Ken!" he waved happily.

Yuuri turned to look at him as the three guys made their way over to them.

"You know Shinou and Murata?" he asked in surprise.

"Yep Shinou is my older brother," Naruto began, "and Ken is –"

"My cousin," Kanda interjected.

Everyone looked surprised for all of them knew Murata. _'The harsh beauty and the pervert are related?'_

"Really?" Naruto wanted to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Unfortunately," Allen replied in an annoyed tone. "The asshole's a pervert."

"Ah I see you still dislike me, Walker-kun," came Murata's voice.

Allen looked up to face the newcomers.

"And I see you're still annoying," was his snide reply.

Murata chuckled at his reply and turned his attention to Kanda.

"Yuu, I must say I'm surprised to see you here," he added with a smile.

"Yeah, me too," Kanda replied gruffly: being around a lot of people tended to do that to him. Meanwhile Allen was fuming beside him.

"Wow just lookie here at the royal treatment," the oldest blond 'Shinou' whistled, "and just for us?"

Sasuke snorted.

"Don't kid yourself Shinou, it wasn't planned," he replied.

Shinou's blue eyes sparkled with mischief at the statement.

"Sasuke, still a bastard I see," he commented. "It's a wonder how my adorable little brother stays with you."

"Probably being forced to," Allen snorted, already indicating that he didn't like Sasuke or Murata too much for that matter. Taichi and Shinou laughed at the remark.

"Allen, I doubt that," Yuuri replied trying his best to calm his currently homicidal cousin.

"Really? My Naru is being forced into a relationship?" came the voice of the last blond dubbed 'Wolf.' It was so soft, almost like a purr, which caught Yuuri's attention.

Yuuri turned to face him and found him self unable to breathe. The person so was breathtakingly gorgeous he couldn't think straight. Not to mention his emerald eyes were so exotic and different, it was something he never glimpsed before. When this blonde beauty barely glanced his way he froze at what to do: luckily the eye contact didn't last long. He shook his head to snap out of it. _'Calm down! It's just some green eyed blond __**boy**__! Nothing to get excited about!'_ he snapped at himself.

The blond continued without even noticing that Yuuri was checking him out, but that didn't say that everyone else (besides Naruto) didn't notice.

"Wolf honey, long time no see," Naruto said. In a matter of moments they were in each other's arms.

"A long time indeed," Wolf replied. "Oh how I've missed you my sweetheart."

"Tell me what you miss about me my Wolf," Naruto's voice was a seductive purr.

Wolf's voice took on the same low purr.

"I missed your darling voice and the way you used to say my name. I missed touching your soft skin and tasting you," his voice was husky, "but most of all I missed your luscious lips and kissing them."

At this point Wolf dipped Naruto and was about to kiss him. Everyone waited with baited breaths to see how the performance that was about to unfold. Yuuri found himself strangely aroused by just watching and he wanted to join – more like take Naruto's part and dominate the cute emerald eyed blond – but the sensible part of his mind wondered how Sasuke was taking it…watching his lover kiss another guy and all.

Naruto and Wolf were just inches apart when they abruptly turned to look at everyone with identical sneaky grins.

"Got ya!" they laughed.

"I bet you all have hard ons now," Wolf chuckled as he and Naruto did a high five.

"Yeah ya'll are pervs!" Naruto added.

Shinou chuckled, shaking his head at the familiar antics of his little brother and cousin. He wasn't affected by it anymore – sure he was surprised the first time (damn he did had a massive nose bleed then) – but now he was used to it, and by the look of a calm and indifferent Sasuke he seemed to be too. Well too bad there were others who weren't.

"Hey Shibuya, having a little problem?" Murata asked, his glasses taking on that mysterious gleam.

Yuuri blushed. "No," he snapped.

Taichi chuckled, putting his hand over Yuuri's shoulders.

"No need to deny it dude, man it gets me every time," he admitted.

"That's because you're a pervert," Yamato voiced.

Taichi chuckled.

"No denying that," he confessed.

"Wait you mean they do this every time?" Yuuri asked.

"Yeah every time they're together," Sasuke replied with a shrug as if it wasn't a big deal that his lover and his lover's cousin always acted all lovey dovey with each other on a daily basis when they were together.

Wolf had his hands thrown across his chest as he eyed who was before him. He knew almost everyone there except for three new guys and he wanted to know who they were.

"Hey," he turned to the one who would probably know everyone there. "Who's the long haired raven beauty, that old geezer and the blushing wimp?" He wasn't one to censor what he said too. That trait of his was similar to Naruto's.

Shinou however chuckled at Wolf's choice of words while the ones in question either blushed – Yuuri – or was pissed off – Kanda – or was just amused – Allen.

"The long haired raven is Ken's cousin Yuu Kanda," Shinou began, "and the white haired guy used to be a brunette, that's Allen Walker Kanda's lover and Tyki's younger brother and lastly–"

"That's Shibuya Yuuri my best friend and Uchiha's cousin," Murata ended with a smile.

Wolf nodded and offered them one of his rare smirk slash smile.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Wolfram von Bielefeld," his voice was charming. "Cousin of Shinou and Naru."

Kanda and Yuuri nodded in acknowledgement.

"The pleasure is all mine," Allen replied with a sexy smile. "I must say you are most charming, I wouldn't mind claiming a piece of that charm."

Yuuri however clamped his hand over Allen's mouth before he could go into the finer details of what 'charm' he would like to claim.

"Oi Allen control your self," he whispered. "Kanda might get violent again."

Allen shrugged in reply.

"I wish he would, me flirting with other people doesn't get him mad."

Wolfram chuckled at what Allen said.

"Naru your friends are most interesting," he said to Naruto in German.

"They are, aren't they?" Naruto replied in the same language.

While they continued their conversation in Wolfram's and Shinou's native tongue, confusing everyone else who wasn't multilingual, a person Shinou saw from the corner of his eye caught his attention.

"The last guest is here," he whistled at how properly groomed the person looked. "His appearance is fitting for his title." He waved his hands in the person's direction. "Oi Tyki over here!"

The one called Tyki looked up, amusement showing in his amber gold eyes.

"Well look at this," he whistled. "And here I thought I wouldn't be getting the royal treatment all the way here in Japan."

"That shows how important you are Tyki," the redhead beside him snorted. "It annoys me ya know, the royal treatment…–" his voice trailed off and his one visible eye widened when he saw Kanda "Yuu!" he yelled running to the stunned raven.

"Huh Lavi?" Kanda barely had time to adjust to the situation before he got an armful of the redhead. "Oi get off me!"

"Yuu!" Lavi gushed hugging the raven tighter. "I didn't think I'd see you ah I'm so happy-ouch ow!" he cried out in pain when he felt his hand being twisted.

"Lavi," came Allen's calm voice. "It's so good to see you too but if you don't let go of Kanda I might break your arm."

Lavi chuckled despite the pain he was currently in.

"Allen, you were here too…"

He rubbed his bruised hand after Allen released him.

"So I was mistaking what I thought was a welcoming for Tyki," he grinned, "m' glad though. Hmm look at da hot cuties all around, tons a blondes too one of ma favs."

"Lavi you're making me jealous when you speak like that," Tyki said in a fake hurt tone. He finally made it over to where everyone stood. "But you're right there are plenty of desirable people here." His tone quickly took on a seductive purr. "Wolfram are you still single?"

Wolfram snorted.

"So why am I being singled out?" he whined. "And what if I am? I'm perfectly capable of finding myself someone."

Tyki bowed forward and took Wolfram's hand in his. He took off his top hat.

"I would be honored if you bestow that position on to me," he placed a single kiss on the pale skin.

Wolfram blushed at the contact but Yuuri looked furious. Well as furious as a seriously confused hormonal boy could get. He didn't know why but he felt like ripping Tyki from limb to limb.

"Hands off bro, my friend's ready to kill you," Allen decided he'd save Yuuri the trouble of his confusion. "Now is that anyway to great your little brother no hugs no nothing? That's mean." The smile was beyond suave yet fake.

Tyki straightened up and turned to face his little brother. At the motion almost everyone was surprised to see the tattoo that laced his forehead. It was a horizontal line of seven cross-shaped stigmata that back in the day were often referred to as holy marks.

"I didn't know you required such attention lad," his smile was the same as Allen's, overly polite yet holding an edge of fakeness. They were way too similar: it was no wonder why they were related.

Yamato shook his head at the tattoo that took up most of the space on Tyki's forehead.

"I can't believe you went and got that tattoo Tyki," he said. "Is everyone in your family obsessed with facial tattoos?" When he said that he looked at Allen who just shrugged.

"I take offence to that," Taichi defended. "I don't have a facial Tattoo and I'm apart of their family."

Naruto nodded his head in thought.

"That's why you're the cousin," he said as if it was a brilliant statement.

"I don't think that's a proper reason dobe," Sasuke mocked.

"Hey!"

While they argued Murata decided that it was time to cut in because it seemed everyone was content talking here at the public airport when they really needed to vacate the premises. He was fairly sure they would be escorted out soon, by some burly looking security he might add.

"Excuse me."

Wow right on time.

As the closest to the security guard, Shinou answered, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry but the noise level is above the accepted tone. If it continues I will have to ask you to leave," the guard stated in a stern tone.

"Oh and you're going to tell us to leave?" Tyki smiled at the shocked look on the guard's face.

"Mykk-sama? Please excuse my rudeness I wasn't thinking of it," the guard began, recognizing who it was that stood before him.

Sasuke smirked. _'Two can play that game.'_

"But it seems to me that you were," he added in a bored tone.

The guard turned to face him and almost fainted.

"Uchiha-sama!" _'What a bad day…here I thought I'd get a promotion for doing this! I can see why no one came over here to tell them to quiet down…with millionaire tycoon Uchiha-sama and the Duke Mykk-sama there they might have lost their job if the higher ups heard of this!'_

Sasuke and Tyki stood smiling at the currently panicking security guard. They seemed to be taking pleasure in his pain. _'Those sadists.'_ Murata thought with a shake of his head. He looked around and saw that a couple of the others seemed to enjoy the show also. _'I am surrounded by a bunch of sadists.'_ Who was he kidding? A part of him enjoyed watching the guard's embarrassment. Unfortunately for them there were others who weren't sadists like them.

"Sasuke! Tyki! Stop torturing the poor guy!" Naruto scolded. He turned to face the guard who seemed ready to keel over any minute now. "Sorry for the trouble we'll be leaving now." He bowed slightly in apology.

"You guys are horrible," Yamato added in a disappointed tone.

"As entertaining as it was I'll side with Naru on this one," Wolfram added his ten cents. "The poor guy looked as if he would have a heart attack."

Yuuri would have said something too, but somehow he felt that if he said he was disappointed in them would be hypocritical, because in someway he didn't feel bad for the poor guy. Well at least they were leaving. He checked his watch. _'It's already this late?'_

"So where are we headed to now?" Wolfram asked as they walked towards the exit.

"Well you're coming with Shinou and me to Yuuri's," Murata said.

"We're heading over to Tai's," Tyki said.

"That's means we're coming too, huh?" Allen didn't want to sound disappointed. He wanted to see his aunt but also have some quality alone time with Kanda – aka get a lot of overdue sex.

"Sorry to cut into your sex time but at least meet with aunty once and then you can do what you want. I already told her you will be coming over with Kanda," Tyki smirked.

'_Bastard,'_ Allen thought with a frown.

"So we'll be seeing you all then," Naruto waved.

"Naru where are you going?" Wolfram asked.

"Over to the teme's house."

"No we're not," Sasuke replied. "Didn't you notice that my brother isn't with me?"

Naruto wondered why he wasn't there too but he just figured Itachi was busy so he brushed it off as nothing. But what did Itachi not being here had to do with them not being able to go to Sasuke's house?

"Naruto your other brother lives with me," Sasuke felt he was being harsh for letting Naruto figure it out by himself so being the nice boyfriend that he was he gave him a good hint.

"Yeah I know that Kyuu nii-chan lives with you, so?" but it seems he still didn't get it.

Luckily there were others who could put two and two together.

"Sadomasochist and sadomasochist, now that's what I call some intense sex," Tyki mused.

"True, plus Kyuu and Ita aren't known to be quiet," Shinou added. He knew his older brother and his older brother lover's tendencies. They were like rabbits in psychopathic heat.

"Or considerate," Sasuke added. He should know, after all he lived with them.

At that Naruto finally got it.

"Oh…so ah want to head over to my house then?" he asked.

Sasuke considered it only for a brief moment.

"Is Kakashi there?"

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked.

"Let's head over to Yuuri's I haven't seen aunt Miko and uncle Shouma in a while," Sasuke replied. There was no way he'd go over to Naruto's with his baby sitter's lover there. They might not be as bad as Itachi and Kyuubi but it was just as eye scalding.

"Ok that's if Yuuri doesn't mind," Naruto replied.

"No I don't," Yuuri assured. "Its fine by me. I'm sure mom would lover the extra company."

"Alright so we'll be leaving now," Taichi said.

"Ok," Naruto waved. "Oh why don't you guys come over to Sasuke's tomorrow? It'd be fun and I'm sure Sasuke won't mind."

Everyone considered it.

"Sure we'll be there," Tyki answered for his group.

"Same here," Shinou replied.

"Then it's a party then, we'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Both groups went their separate ways.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~

A/N: Ah I finished the chapter…wow it's the longest first chapter I've ever written 24 pages ppl yep 24 pages. Ah well its like the name suggests I'm going beyond the limit! I'm sure I'm not the first to write a story with more than 12 main characters…but I hope I can keep up and actually update this thing…so please tell me how you like it and stuff…R&R k.

Next chapter: Major Adjustments

Ja na

Kaos


End file.
